Eternal Lovers
by ZemphoriaMoonscript
Summary: When a routine pick up goes horribly wrong, Jack must face the possibility of a darker future thsn even he could imagine...


"So, you found me then." The words came from a leathery red mouth, hidden in the shadows of the abandoned factory. "Look, I can help you. Come back to the Hub, we can send you back home." Gwen's eyes where wide as the creature slid out from the shadows. From the corner of her eye, Gwen could see Jacks figure sliding into the room, and her chest felt a little looser. She would be safe with Jack. The same, she thought, couldn't be said for the lurking alien, if he made a move towards her. Unlike her, Jack didn't think much of shooting. The creature shifted, and Gwen flexed the hand gripping her gun. "Name yourself." Jack's voice came from a darkened corner of the room, and the alien twitched, startled, for it hadn't heard Jack enter. Jack stepped out of the shadows and the creature hissed. ''So, _Captain,_ we meet again.'' Jack rolled his eyes but didn't drop his stance. Gwen's eyes flickered to Jack, then back to the creature, when the unknown figure in the shadows stepped slowly forward. Jack took a step closer in warning, but the alien didn't stop. It was gaining speed now, a strut across the foundations of the building site. Jack was at Gwen's side in 2 seconds, his Webley in one hand and the other across her chest, blocking her from moving forward. Gwen glared at him, but he only winked in response. The creature was visible now, a slick red face with orange spikes fanning out behind the head. Jack aimed his gun and prepared to fire. The creature took another step then faltered, glancing nervously at the gun in the Captains hands. He knew Jack meant business. "Name yourself." Jack repeated, his eyes not leaving the alien. "Sanature, 8th radnos league." The Sanature spat, its fingers working their way towards its pockets. Gwen fought lightly to remove Jack's hand from blocking her, but the Captain stood his ground; "I've lost so many, so much, but I refuse to lose you Gwen." The creatures eyes brightened at these words, and, reaching into its pocket so quickly Jack had no time to react, he aimed the gun at Gwen. "If she is what you cherish, then she is what I shall take." Jack stepped closer, Gwen raised her eyebrows "Believe me mate, I'm not." Her strong welsh accent made the Sinicism in her voice ring. "But if you must, do it." Jack stared at her, "Gwen…" He said it with warning in his voice, and even more warning in his eyes, but she wasn't looking at him. Her focus was fixed strait on the Sanature's black eyes. "Go on, you know you want to" "Gwen, NO!" Jack screamed as she raised her arms. With a snide smile, the Sanature pulled the trigger. "NO!" Jack screamed, leaping in front of Gwen, but seconds too late. He looked at her, his heart pounding as the scarlet blood spread over her pale blue t-shirt, her eyes wide and shocked. Grabbing her before she fell, he lowered Gwen to the ground, and with a swift movement of his hand, put 5 bullets in the Sanature's head. Focusing on Gwen again, he saw that the blood on her clothes had increased, and her skin was paler than usual. "Don't die Gwen, please, oh god please don't die!" Gwen looked at him and smiled, and he placed her head on his chest. "Why did you encourage him? Why did you say that?" He whispered, his tears falling into her silky black hair. She chuckled and then winced, before looking at him "I was getting him focused on me so you could capture him or kill him or whatever. Plus, I didn't think he'd…..didn't think he'd…..shoot." Jack stared at her as her eyes closed, begging her to stay. "Goodbye Jack, tell Rhys I love him." The tears where flowing thick and heavy now, and Jack tried to control his voice. "I will, I will." Gwen squeezed his hand "Just don't tell him I love you more." Jack could no longer control his emotions, and he sobbed as her hand loosened in his, he was the one holding on now. "Love you too Gwen, so much more than you ever knew." And with that, he leaned down to kiss his fallen angel on the lips, for the first, and last time. He knew he should call the others, tell them what happened, but he couldn't bear to leave her. He finally decided to make a move back to the hub, and he picked Gwen's body up, tears still flowing, and headed back towards the SUV. He laid her down on the back seat, and was about to drive off, when a sudden and loud gasp came from the back of the car. Jack spun round, to see Gwen, eyes wider than he'd ever seen them, looking round the car in bewilderment. "Jack? Where? I….I, the Sanature, where…What?" Jack was frozen, How could this have happened? Was Gwen immortal now? How? What could have..? And then he stopped. The kiss. He had kissed her. He brought her back to life. Jumping out the car, he ran round to inspect her, and she was fine. More than fine, she was perfect. He vowed to protect her with his life, even though, it was clear now, that hers could never be taken. Gwen smiled up at him, and the gesture stole his heart. How could he have been so blind? He loved Gwen, had done from the very first moment he laid eyes on her, yet it took losing her to realize how much he needed her. "Gwen, I understand you're confused, but…I don't know how to say this, you're, well the thing is you're, kind of….immortal." He braced himself for what he knew was coming, and sure enough the slap could be heard for miles around. "You idiot!" Gwen screamed, and Jack prepared for another slap, but a fierce kiss came instead. "Oh I feel sorry for you." Gwen chuckled, their noses brushing as they looked into each other's eyes. Jack reached up to push a piece of hair from her face, and she leaned into his touch. "And why is that?" Jack whispered. Gwen's large green eyes had fake innocence written all over them, and her voice matched "Oh, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Jack pulled her close against his chest. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend eternity."


End file.
